


Throne of Albion Art

by Zephre (zephrene)



Series: For the Love of Camelot Art [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Community: paperlegends, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/Zephre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover and interior illustration for "Throne of Albion" by sidhe_faerie, Book 2 of the For the Love of Camelot series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Throne Of Albion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912827) by [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie). 




	2. Interior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interior illustration


End file.
